fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunter/Fates Quotes
Enemy Gunter Revelation Chapter 26 Vs. Corrin *'Gunter': Welcome, Corrin! Do you still think you can try to sway me with your mutterings of trust and belief? *'Corrin': Of course. I believe in you, Gunter. *'Gunter': Your foolishness is just impressive. That's all right, though. If thinking as you do will be a comfort as your life fades, then be my guest! Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I feel 20 years younger today... I bet I could train a little harder." (surge) * "I keep my weapon in perfect condition- you never know when my liege will need me." (weapon exp) * "To think someone would misplace something like this..." (found item) * "My appearance reflects my commitment to my liege. Perhaps an accessory is needed..." (accessory gift ask) ** "Your kindness is most moving, Lady/Lord Corrin. Thank you." (accessory gift given) ** "I am humbled to have you acknowledge my birthday, Lady/Lord Corrin." (accessory gift birthday) ** "We have celebrated many birthdays together, but this time it feels different..." (accessory gift birthday, married) ** "...Lord/Lady Corrin, when giving a gift, it's important to think about the recipient." (accessory gift: bath towel) * "I'm thankful for all you've done to bring us together like this, Lord/Lady Corrin." (idle) * "There's a fierce battle coming. I'll stay close and protect you, Lord/Lady Corrin." (idle) * "Lord/Lady Corrin, how is this day treating you?" (idle) * "I'm just about to set out on patrol. I'll seek you out later if there is anything to report." (idle) * "Sorry to be brief, but I'd like to use this free time to sneak in some training." (idle) * "I'm impressed with how dedicated you are, Lord/Lady Corrin. Be sure to rest, though." (idle) * "Hello, traveler. Be sure to greet the master of our castle during your stay." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Pardon me for asking, but I'm curious--how do you spend your free time?" (hobby) * "Together, we can forge the way to victory... Will you fight by my side?" (team up) Replying - Normal * "I fill my time with exercise and reading. I must maintain my regimen." (hobby) * "You would fight by my side? As you wish. Know that I don't hold anything back." (team up) Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship Bonding Lovers * Welcome home, my love. Heh... (Spouse; upon entering) * Welcome home, Corrin. You seem to be in good spirits. (Spouse; upon entering) * Welcome home, dear. I am so pleased that our lives took this turn... (Spouse; upon entering) * Ah... Welcome home, Corrin. It's so easy to let my guard down in this room. (Awake: Good) * H-hey! No need to be so rough! What, were you afraid I'd passed in my sleep? (Awake: Bad) * Just say so and we'll spend the rest of the day here (Spouse; before exit) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Level Up *"Unbelievable! Was I always this strong?" (6+ stats up) *"It feels good to be in action again!" (4-5 stats up) *"Guess I can learn new tricks..." (2-3 stats up) *"At my age, I'm lucky I don't feel weaker." (0-1 stat up) *"I am well past my season of growth." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I will serve my lord to the utter end." Confession Roster A Nohrian knight of middling birth who reached his rank on talent and discipline. He now serves as Corrin's retainer. He is exceedingly hard on himself and others. Has no sense of humor. Born on 6/13. Help Description A veteran Nohrian knight and one of Corrin's retainers. Extremely strict. Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Lady/Lord Corrin. I remember when you were so small..." Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) (unused) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "This one's not afraid to die." * "Age before beauty." * "We will not fail." * "Allow me to join you." *"Listen to your elders." *"You have my support." *"I live to serve." *"Remain focused." *"Stand firm." *"Reminds me of the old days." Dual Strike * "Your flank is open!" *"Too slow!" *"Sloppy." *"Need a hand?" Dual Guard * "Watch your back, child!" * "You're lucky I'm here!" * "It's not your time yet!" Critical/Skill *"I will have my revenge!" *"A grave mistake!" *"This ends now!" *"I will cut you down!" Defeated Enemy * "War and I go way back." * "I won't die here." * "Rookie." * "Still got it." * "Age and guile." * Gunter laughs. Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed *"Well done!" *"I appreciate the help." Defeated by Enemy * "I’ve….gotten…careless." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes